In an electronic device such as a semiconductor device such as a conventional resin potting product, resin is poured into a product obtained by bonding a substrate and a case with an adhesive or the like, and is heated and cured. Such a resin potting product has a substrate, an electronic element provided on the substrate, a sealing part made of resin for sealing the electronic element, a terminal connected to the electronic element and protruding from the sealing part, and a case covering a side surface of the sealing part (for example, see JP 2015-220295 A). Such an electronic device is sometimes fixed to a substrate, a casing or the like by a fastening member such as a screw, and there is a likelihood that deterioration with time of the interface between the case and the sealing part will cause a quality problem due to peeling or the like. Therefore, use of an electronic device without a case is considered, and it is also required to increase the degree of freedom of design of such an electronic device without a case.